This invention relates to the cleaning of rain gutters. It particularly relates to a manually operated device for the cleaning of rain gutters attached to edges of sloping roofs.
The accumulations of leaves, seeds, twigs, sand from shingles, insect colonies, dead insects and other unwanted debris have resulted in eventual clogging of leaders (downspouts) from the gutters so that the desired drainage does not occur. This results in an overflow over the edge of the gutter with consequent damage to shrubs and other plantings below. Such overflow may also result in abnormal settling of adjacent sidewalks and foundations, washout of brick tuck-pointing, unsightly stains to aluminum and plastic sidings, paint and gutterboard destruction and so forth. The clogging frequently results in the accumulating of water in the downspout which during a cold spell will freeze and burst the downspout.
The gutters and the openings into the downspouts can, of course, be cleaned by climbing up a ladder or working down from the roof to remove the accumulated debris. However, most people are uncomfortable climbing up a ladder, particularly if the gutters are high, or walking on sloping roofs, so the necessary cleaning is rarely done. Various means have, therefore, been developed to prevent the deposition and accumulation of debris in gutters and/or downspouts.
The placing of a screen mesh over the top of the gutters is frequently used. However, it has been found that materials of small size such as, for example, sand from shingles, insects, seedlings and the like readily pass through the one-half inch mesh screen commonly used and the undesired accumulations still result. While the screen can be lifted up to clean the gutters and/or the openings of the downspouts, this is not easily done. The sharp edges of the screen result in cuts in the hands of the cleaner. Furthermore, since the openings in the downspouts are usually at the corners of the roof, reaching them by either ladder or from the roof is awkward and dangerous. In most instances once the mesh screens have been placed over the gutters the owner of the house assumes that there will be no more accumulation of the debris and nothing further is done until damages, as discussed above, occur.
Another means of preventing accumulations of debris, particularly in the downspouts, is the insertion of a wire bulb screen unit in the collar of the downspout. However, once a few leaves fall on the screen they tend to stick to it, particularly if they are wet. Eventually, more and more debris accumulates around and on top of these leaves so that the drain becomes clogged and the water accumulating in the gutters has to flow over the sides.
Another accumulation which may result in clogging is snow or ice. If this accumulation is not removed before a rapid thaw sets in overflowing will occur. The placing of an electric heating tape at the base of the gutter has been used to melt the snow or ice. With increasing energy costs this becomes a rather expensive operation. Furthermore, the presence of the tape provides an area against which more debris may accumulate.
None of the means described above is useful for determining the condition of the gutters and the openings of the downspouts. To determine these conditions the owner still has to use a ladder or climb down on the sloping roof, either of which is unappetizing and dangerous. When ladders are used, care must be taken when placing them against the gutters to avoid denting or otherwise damaging them.